Our daily life is the precious secret we have
by Tipititralala
Summary: Suite de "Our secret" sous forme de mini-OS. Laissez vous distraire et amuser par la vie quotidienne de cette famille tout sauf commune, mais plus qu'aimante.
1. Never again

_Il y a déjà quelques temps, je vous avais promis des mini-OS à charge de suite pour 'Our secret'. Et puis, au vue de ce qui nous attend demain (enfin je dis nous, mais je ne regarde pas du tout la saison 8. Pour moi ça fait un an que la série est 'finie'. Mais demain ... Demain je sens que j'aurais quand même du mal à accepter, même si je préfère attendre d'avoir les premiers avis avant de regarder. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que si vraiment on m'apprend que le final a déçu, j'attendrais plus encore pour le voir. Bref ... Pensons plus au fait que demain c'est l'anniversaire de Lisa, pensons à cette merveilleuse femme et ça ira mieux !) _

_Comme prévu, voici donc la première série de ces mini-OS, retraçant la nouvelle vie de famille d'House et Cuddy. Ne l'oublions donc pas, ici vous serez confronté aux enfants de nos deux médecins préférés : Rachel âgée de cinq ans, Madison, deux ans, fille biologique qu'ils ont eu à la conférence à Boston, et Alex, futur fils de la famille, encore dans le ventre de sa mère pour encore au moins quatre mois mais qui ait déjà la fierté de son père.  
Pour cette première série, j'ai choisi un nom bien précis. 'Never again', prononcé comme cette fameuse réplique de notre chère Cuddy sur le circuit de kart. Pour le reste, vous verrez bien ce que je vous ai réservé ! :D_

_N'oubliez pas le gros bouton bleu en bas, il ne va pas vous manger hein ! (Qui plus est, si vous avez une envie particulière pour une prochaine série de mini-OS pour "Our secret", n'hésitez pas à proposer, je vous accueillerai avec le sourire). Sur ce, bonne lecture et ... SEE YA ;D_

* * *

_**Never again**_

_**Culinary massacre**_

Sa Lexus tout juste garée dans l'allée, la jeune femme attrapa son sac à main et le gros sac de courses qu'elle avait mis dans le coffre. Elle poussa un soupir en constatant combien il était lourd, mais se plaindre aurait été inutile. Elle avait beau être enceinte de cinq mois elle le savait, on ne viendrait pas l'aider. Tout d'abord, elle avait beau eu batailler, pas moyen pour que quelqu'un l'accompagne faire les commissions. De ce fait, elle en avait profité pour rendre une rapide visite à sa sœur Julia, avant de finalement rentrer.

La main sur la poignée, elle poussa la porte, et tendit l'oreille. Tient, des éclats de rire provenant de la cuisine. Devait-elle se sentir rassurée, ou inquiète de ce qu'ils pourraient être en train de faire ?

**- Je suis rentrée ! **S'écria-t-elle depuis l'entrée, tenant le sac de courses à bouts de bras.  
**- Mummyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! **S'exclamèrent ses deux filles en accourant à sa rencontre.

Mais, avant même qu'elles se puissent se blottir dans ses bras, elle les stoppa net. Non mais dans quel état elles se trouvaient ! Couvertes de farine de la tête aux pieds, des traces de chocolat agglutinées un peu partout sur les vêtements, Rachel et Madison semblaient revenir d'un combat alimentaire.

**- House, ramène ton cul. Tout de suite**, ordonna Lisa en toisant du regard ses enfants.

Il apparut quelques secondes plus tard, quasiment dans le même état que les petites. Après un furtif baiser sur son front et une caresse sur son ventre rond, il attrapa le sac de courses.

**- Tu m'expliques Greg ? Je te laisse deux heures avec les filles, et quand je reviens elles sont dans un état pitoyable ! J'espère que t'as une bonne explication à me fournir, parce que sinon, tu dors sur le canapé ce soir, et TOUT SEUL.**

Il ne put retenir un petit rire, souriant largement en contemplant sa compagne. Il afficha ensuite un air des plus innocents, comme s'il ne venait pas de se faire attraper la main dans le sac.

**- Les filles et moi on voulait te faire une surprise**, déclara-t-il le plus simplement du monde. **On a voulu préparer des gâteaux mais … On est pas très habiles.**

Elle leva les yeux en l'air, et le fit se décaler pour voir l'état de la cuisine. Elle manqua de pousser un cri strident en voyant l'étendue des dégâts. Une vraie catastrophe !

**- La prochaine fois que vous voulez vous mettre à la cuisine tous les trois, essayez au moins de pas en mettre partout ! **Les sermonna-t-elle après s'être tournée à nouveau vers eux. **Tout de suite à la douche, et que ça saute ! Rachel tu te laveras dans la baignoire pendant que Papa et Madison se rincent dans la douche.  
- Et quand est-ce que toi tu me rejoins ?** Fit House après s'être glissé derrière elle, un air malicieux plaqué sur le visage.  
**- Tu te débrouilleras seul House. Moi, je dois nettoyer la cuisine que vous avez mis sans dessus-dessous**, déclara-t-elle d'un ton dur.

Il prit alors Madi' dans ses bras, et se rendit avec les petites dans la salle de bain, tandis que Cuddy sortait le nécessaire pour tout nettoyer. Elle s'en faisait la promesse, elle ne les laisserait plus jamais cuisiner sans elle à la maison …

* * *

_**Never quiet  
**_  
Blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, les deux médecins s'embrassaient tendrement, amoureusement, leurs mains parcourant le corps de l'autre. La tension entre eux montait, tout comme le désir. Leurs gestes devenaient plus embrasés, plus envieux de poursuivre de la sorte. Leurs vêtements leur semblaient déjà superflus, leurs doigts frôlaient leurs peaux nues sous les tissus.

**- Les filles dorment, on peut se laisser aller … **Grogna-t-il de sa voix rauque à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Après tout, il n'avait pas tort. Ils avaient couché leurs enfants un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, House s'étant chargé de Madison tandis que Lisa avait conté une histoire à Rachel. Ils avaient donc le reste de la nuit pour eux, rien que pour eux …

Le Diagnosticien attrapa les deux bords de la nuisette de la Doyenne, s'apprêtant à la lui retirer comme il fallait afin de la combler au maximum. Il en profita pour déposer des baisers partants de son front à sa jugulaire, en passant par la sublime ligne que traçait ce petit nez qu'il aimait tant, puis fit le tour de ses lèvres, se délectant de chaque parcelle comme s'il s'agissait du fruit défendu à la délicate saveur acidulée et dont il profiterait pour la dernière fois. Doucement, tout doucement, il se chargea de mordiller sa nuque, tandis qu'elle gémissait tendrement sous son contact. Il descendit ensuite vers sa poitrine gonflée, et commença à presser ses tétons durcis, entre le pouce et l'index. Sous les caresses de son amant, l'Endocrinologue se détendit, les yeux clos. Il était tellement doux avec elle, il prenait tellement soin à ne pas lui faire mal, qu'elle en oubliait toutes les douleurs qu'elle ressentait ces derniers temps à cause de la grossesse.

Sans se presser et après avoir déposé des baisers plus que tendres sur son ventre rond accompagnés de caresses plus qu'attentionnés, il parvint enfin à l'intimité de sa compagne. Lentement, il glissa sa main droite sous le tissu de son shorty, caressant doucement cette parcelle de son corps dont il était le seul à avoir l'accès autorisé. Elle frémit sitôt il se mit à titiller son clitoris, cambrant le dos à chaque nouvel assaut de ses doigts. Mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à glisser un doigt en elle, ils entendirent des pas provenir du couloir. Ni une ni deux, ils attrapèrent d'un même geste le plaid tombé par terre, et il dissimula le corps de sa compagne dessous tandis que Rachel faisait son apparition dans la pièce.

**- Papaaaaa, Mamaaaaan, y a un méchant caribou sous mon lit ! **S'exclama l'enfant, les lèvres pincées et la voix tremblante. **J'arrive pas à dormir, il me fait peur …**

Les deux amants s'échangèrent un regard, comme pour déterminer sans un mot qui serait forcé d'aller voir le 'caribou'. Lisa se frotta alors contre le médecin, lui rappelant soudainement qu'elle ne portait plus rien en dehors de son shorty, mouillé qui plus est, alors que lui avait encore son boxer sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser se montrer comme ça devant leur fille, et dut donc se résigner à s'y coller.

Il revint cinq minutes plus tard dans le salon, et reprit sa position initiale, prêt à poursuivre ce qu'il avait entrepris avec Lisa un peu plus tôt. Mais c'était sans compter sur les pleurs de Madison qui se firent entendre, tout juste venait-il de lui retirer son shorty.

**- Et merde**, pesta-t-il avant d'embrasser avec passion les lèvres de Cuddy. **Cette fois tu t'y colles hein.**

Elle lui mordilla un peu la joue, puis attrapa sa nuisette qu'elle enfila rapidement. Il en profita alors pour admirer sa démarche chaloupée lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce, d'autant plus que sa nuisette lui collait à la peau et révélait toutes ses formes, sublimées par le fait qu'elle ne portait plus rien dessous.

Allongé de tout son long sur le divan, il ne l'entendit pas même revenir quelques minutes après que les pleurs eurent cessé. La jeune femme se positionna donc au dessus du médecin, prenant d'assaut ses lèvres avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir.

**- Lamby était tombé par terre, alors elle pleurait parce qu'elle ne le trouvait plus**, l'informa-t-elle avant qu'il ne la fasse taire par un baiser qui se voulait entrepreneur.

Cette fois, ils y étaient presque, et les filles ne viendraient pas les perturber de sitôt. Ils reprirent donc avec plus d'intensité le cours des choses, prêts à se livrer totalement l'un à l'autre. Mais c'était sans compter sur le téléphone du Diagnosticien qui se décida à meugler à l'instant même où il s'apprêtait à pénétrer sa Dulcinée. Décidément ce soir, tout était contre eux !

**- Fais moi penser que jamais plus on ne tentera quelque chose sur le canapé quand les gosses sont à la maison**, murmura-t-il alors à son oreille. **Plus encore après la naissance d'Alex …**

* * *

_**Mission : food**_

**- Greg … **Susurra la femme à ses côtés.

Ils étaient tous les deux allongés dans leur lit, main dans la main et la tête de Cuddy sur le torse de son compagnon, qu'elle caressait distraitement. Le réveil affichait 23:17, ils profitaient donc que les filles dorment pour avoir un petit moment d'intimité rien que tous les deux.

**- Oui ? **Fit-il en posant son regard sur elle tout en redessinant le contour de ses hanches parfaites puis de son ventre bien rond.  
**- J'ai envie de … De papaye avec du Nutella …**Déclara-t-elle, les yeux brillants de mille feux rien qu'à l'idée de cette collation.

Il laissa échapper un soupir, les yeux rivés sur le plafond avant de finalement les reposer sur elle pour vérifier si oui ou non elle était sérieuse, ou bien si elle était simplement en train de se moquer de lui.

**- Honey-bun, t'es quand même pas sérieuse, si ?**

Elle le fixait de ses beaux yeux bleus-gris, battant alors des paupières comme si elle désirait à tout prix le convaincre. Il fit retomber ses bras le long de son corps, tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas contempler le visage de sa Douce. Non, il devait à tout prix éviter de poser ses yeux sur elle, sinon il serait cuit et ne pourrait plus lui résister une seule seconde de plus.

**- J'y peux rien si ça me donne envie … **Assura-t-elle d'un ton innocent, sa main se promenant doucement sur son ventre rond où elle pouvait sentir leur futur bébé se mouvoir.  
**- On a que du Nutella à la maison, va falloir faire avec.  
- Non, je veux aussi de la papaye … **  
**- Cuddy, y a rien d'ouvert au plein milieu de la nuit ! **S'exclama-t-il, cette fois les yeux rivés sur elle.  
**- Si, y a l'épicerie au coin de la rue … **Lui rappela-t-elle non sans arborer un large sourire.  
**- Oh non, je vais pas me lever maintenant, surtout pas pour acheter de la papaye sous prétexte qu'une envie te prend ! Tu aurais eu envie de me sauter, là sur le champ, okay, mais de la papaye non !**

Elle se pencha alors un peu plus vers lui, une moue suppliante plaquée sur son visage. Elle enroula un bras autour de son cou, et attrapa son menton pour qu'il ne puisse pas avoir d'autre option que de la regarder en face.

**- Fais le pour le bébé alors … **Annonça-t-elle d'une petite voix tout ce qu'il y avait de plus adorable et irrésistible. **Tu ne vas quand même pas refusé ça à ton petit Alex …**

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il était dehors, arpentant la rue où ils vivaient pour se rendre à l'épicerie de nuit. Une fois de plus, elle avait gagné. Une fois de plus il n'avait su lui résister. Mais il s'en faisait la promesse, il ne céderait plus à de telles envies. Plus jamais. Enfin, jusqu'à la prochaine fois …

* * *

_**Aliens**_

Ses filles bien installées à l'arrière, Cuddy se gara sur une des places libres du parking de l'hôpital. Elle détacha ensuite les filles, prit son sac et se dirigea avec les petites en direction de l'entrée, son ventre bien rond sublimé par une robe près du corps. Mais à peine eurent-elles franchi le seuil du hall, que déjà tous les regards étaient vissés sur elles. La jeune femme rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, essayant de ne pas y prêter gage. Mais déjà un attroupement se formait autour de l'ancienne Directrice et de ses filles, sans même qu'elles n'aient le temps de rejoindre les ascenseurs.

**- Docteur Cuddy, vos filles sont vraiment adorables ! **S'enthousiasma l'une des infirmières que Cuddy avait embauché des années plus tôt.  
**- Je vous remercie**, fit-elle simplement tandis que ses joues se paraient de rouge sous le regard inquisiteur des personnes présentes, qui ne quittaient plus son ventre des yeux.

Madison demeurait accrochée à la jambe de sa mère, effrayée de voir tout ce monde autour d'elle. Elle ne comprenait rien, pourquoi tout le monde la regardait de la sorte, comme si elle était un monstre ?

**- T'as vu, elle a les yeux de sa mère et le nez de son père**, murmura un interne.  
**- Tu crois qu'elle a hérité du caractère de qui ? **Enchaîna à voix basse son amie.

L'Endocrinologue n'en pouvait déjà plus, se sentant plus mal à l'aise que jamais. Tout le monde désirait toucher son ventre rond, connaître le sexe du bébé, et murmurait au sujet de Madi' pour savoir auquel de ses deux parents elle ressemblait le plus. Même Rachel n'était pas épargnée par leurs murmures, du fait de sa relativement grande maturité et intelligence pour son âge.

Vite, il lui fallait trouver un échappatoire au plus vite, car il était hors de question qu'elles restent une minute de plus au centre de ce capharnaüm. Il lui fallait quelque chose, et très vite, elle n'en pouvait plus d'être l'attraction du moment.

**- Laissez donc Cuddy tranquille et retournez bosser bande d'incapables**, déclara alors une voix rauque, suivie d'un violent coup de canne asséné sur le comptoir.

La foule entière fit volte-face, avant de finalement se dissoudre tandis que chacun retournait à son poste. Le médecin quand à lui, attrapa la main de la plus jeune et se dirigea en sa compagnie vers les portes des ascenseurs, suivi de sa compagne et de leur autre fille. Une fois les portes de la machine refermées derrière eux, elle se laissa aller contre la paroi, et se passa une main dans les cheveux après avoir lâché un soupir assez audible.

**- La prochaine fois, tu te débrouilleras pour ne pas oublier tes dossiers importants à la maison**, déclara-t-elle en lui tendant le document qu'elle avait placé dans ton sac. **Si tu n'avais pas fait fuir tout le monde en les rappelant brusquement à l'ordre, je crois que j'aurais commis des meurtres.**

Il lui adressa un large sourire, et se pencha afin de capturer, en un baiser doux et passionné à la fois, ses lèvres charnues qu'il aimait tant.

**- Pas ma faute si tout le monde est jaloux de toi …** La taquina-t-il en attrapant sa main et entremêlant ses doigts.  
**- Rien qu'un peu. Les paris sont lancés pour savoir à qui de nous deux Madi' ressemble le plus, et je te passe toutes les questions que j'ai eu au sujet d'Alex, tout le monde désire savoir quand j'accoucherai, où, son sexe, son prénom...**

Il caressa doucement sa joue, tout en lui adressant un sourire complice et malicieux.

**- T'es la nouvelle attraction à la mode Sunshine, faut faire avec !**

Elle plissa le nez et lui adressa une petite grimace, avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent et qu'ils ne rejoignent le bureau du médecin. Tandis que les filles se précipitèrent dans la salle de Diagnostiques pour dessiner sur le tableau blanc, leurs parents prirent place sur le fauteuil près de la bibliothèque, Cuddy sur les genoux de son compagnon.

**- Rappelles moi de ne J-A-M-A-I-S plus emmener les enfants avec moi quand je viens te retrouver au PPTH**, assura-t-elle d'un ton catégorique. **D'autant plus après la naissance d'Alex. Plus jamais ça ...**


	2. Holiday

_Me revoilà les ami(e)s, avec une nouvelle fournée de mini-OS. Mais cette fois, le thème est différent. Et oui, cette série abordera le thème des vacances. C'est d'ailleurs un bon moment pour vous les offrir, non ? Bientôt les vacances (bon okay y a le BAC avant mais ... On passe sur le sujet hein ! ;)), bientôt la fin des cours ! Qui va pouvoir bronzer tranquillement, qui va pouvoir se baigner ? Bon allez, arrêtons donc de nous mettre l'eau à la bouche et passons aux choses sérieuses. C'est à dire ... Les mini-OS ! J'espère d'ailleurs que vous les trouverez à votre goût, j'ai comme toujours eu beaucoup de plaisir à les écrire. Est-ce nécessaire de vous rappeler l'existence du gros bouton bleu en bas au milieu, ou vous saurez le trouver comme des grands ? Car comme toujours, vos reviews sont les bienvenus, et me mettent toujours du baume au coeur. Pendant que j'y pense, un grand merci à EmeuX. Tu es vraiment un amour, je souris un peu plus à chaque nouvelle review. Ca m'a d'ailleurs donné bien envie de faire ta connaissance ^^ Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et à la prochaine ;)_

_See ya ;D_

* * *

**_Holiday_**

_**Family break**_

Allongée sur le canapé, blottie dans les bras de son compagnon, l'Endocrinologue profitait d'un petit moment en famille. Les filles jouaient devant eux, Rachel aidant sa petite sœur à construire un fort en cubes multicolores. Le Diagnosticien n'était rentré qu'une heure auparavant, après avoir réussi à soigner son patient. Il caressait alors les cheveux bouclés de sa Dulcinée, son autre main se promenant sur son ventre rond où se manifestait leur petit bonhomme.

**- On devrait s'accorder quelques jours rien que nous tu ne crois pas ? **Dit alors la jeune femme, coupant court au silence qui s'était installé jusqu'à présent, auparavant seulement trahi par les rires des petites.

Il posa son regard sur elle, attendant la suite de ses propos.

**- Tout dépend de ce que tu veux dire par là**, déclara-t-il avant d'embrasser le sommet de son front.

Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres, caressant doucement la paume de la main du médecin avec son pouce.

**- Déjà par "nous ", tu parles de toi et moi, ou de nous deux et des filles ?** Poursuivit-il.  
**- Nous quatre. Enfin, quatre et demi**, expliqua-t-elle, toujours nichée contre lui. **Ces derniers jours, entre ton cas et les détails que j'avais à régler pour mon futur job, on a pas pu passer beaucoup de temps ensemble. Et les filles ne démarrent l'école que dans trois semaines, alors si on veut pouvoir en profiter, on ne doit pas tarder à se décider.**

Il lui adressa un large sourire, tout en admirant la sublime femme qu'il avait la chance d'avoir pour sienne depuis un peu plus de deux ans déjà.

**- Et puis que je n'en suis qu'à cinq mois de grossesse, voyager n'est pas encore problématique pour moi**, poursuivit-elle.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, câlinant la jeune mère contre lui. Elle était si adorable quand elle pensait à tout de la sorte, comme si tout était déjà bien préparé dans sa tête.

**- Toi, tu veux partir en vacances**, se moqua-t-il gentiment en chatouillant le visage de la Demoiselle avec son nez.  
**- Oui, et alors ? **Répondit-elle aussitôt, en lui tirant quasiment la langue. **Je n'ai pas le droit de profiter de mes filles, de mon compagnon et de mes derniers moments avant de ressembler à une baleine loin du stress de Princeton ?**

Il leva les yeux au ciel, amusée par les propos de sa Belle.

**- Alors comme ça, Mademoiselle Lisa Cuddy, la bourreau de travail, veut que son chéri se libère de son boulot quelques jours, pour profiter d'elle ? **Déclara-t-il en faisant glisser ses doigts sur son visage, avant d'apposer sa bouche sur ses lèvres douces, pulpeuses et acidulées.  
**- Allez, dis oui, rien que nous quatre, quelques jours hors du New Jersey … **Le supplia-t-elle presque, en clignant des yeux afin de l'amadouer.  
**- Si ça peut me permettre de ne pas avoir Foreman sur le dos, ni de patients à traiter, je dis pas non**, fit-il en l'embrassant tendrement. **Et puis surtout, en vacances tu vas être encore plus libérée, alors je vais pouvoir profiter de ton corps encore plus …  
**  
Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement, son corps pressé contre le sien.

**- Je savais que tu serais partant …**

Ils comptaient bien en profiter de ce petit break en famille ...

* * *

_**Make a choice isn't simple at all**  
_

Penchée au dessus de l'évier, la jeune femme faisait la vaisselle, tandis que son compagnon était en charge du coucher des filles, ce qui n'était pas chose simple ce soir-là car l'une comme l'autre étaient excitées comme des puces, sautaient partout et ne se laissaient aucunement attraper pour aller au lit. Les rires fusaient encore dans la maison, alors que la jeune mère s'évertuait à frotter une poêle dont la graisse se montrait résistante face au liquide vaisselle.

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la maison retrouva enfin son silence, et une silhouette masculine se glissa derrière elle, entourant de ses bras sa taille et la proéminence de son estomac, avant de poser son menton sur son épaule.

**- De vraies teignes** **ces deux-là**, s'exclama-t-il en déposant un tendre baiser sur sa nuque. **Elles ont couru partout pour être sûres que je ne puisse pas les rattraper et les mettre au lit. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que c'est pas Rach' qui en a eu l'idée, mais Madi' !**

Elle ne put se retenir de rire, et posa l'éponge sur le côté de l'évier avant de se retourner pour faire face à son amant.

**- Comme quoi Madi' a récupéré un peu de tes gènes, dont une partie de ton génie diabolique ! **Se moqua-t-elle doucement alors qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de la nuque du médecin. **Ce qui laisse présager qu'on est pas sorti de l'auberge …**

Il plissa le nez, fronça les sourcils et lui adressa une grimace enfantine, puis déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

**- Heureusement que maintenant elles dorment, on est tranquille**, ajouta-t-il en la serrant tout contre lui.

Il l'entraîna ensuite dans le salon où il la fit s'asseoir sur le canapé avant d'attraper le Macbook posé non loin de là.

**- House, je n'ai pas terminé de faire la vaisselle**, lui rappela-t-elle.  
**- Je sais, mais tu reprendras tout à l'heure, et je te donnerais un coup de main. Mais d'abord, on choisit où on part en vacances !**

Elle écarquilla les yeux, l'interrogeant du regard. Et contre toute attente, elle put juger de la sincérité de ses propos. Non, il était réellement sérieux !

**- Une idée de lieu ? **Lui demanda-t-il alors. **A cinq mois de grossesse, tu peux encore prendre l'avion, donc on peut facilement sortir de l'état, voir même du pays.**

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, et posa sa tête sur son épaule tandis qu'il l'entourait avec son bras libre.

**- J'irais bien à l'étranger … **Avoua-t-elle alors.  
**- Ca me tente aussi. Asie ?  
- Non, trop de moustiques, ça peut être dangereux pour le bébé et moi**, renchérit-elle aussitôt.  
**- Lisa, ne me dis que tu risques ta vie en posant le pied sur le sol japonais quand même ! Allez, ça pourrait être sympa !  
- Hors de question, ça n'intéresserait pas vraiment les filles. Madison risquerait de prendre peur, et on ne pourrait rien faire à part rester à l'hôtel. Pourquoi pas l'Afrique ?  
- Attends, tu nous imagines vraiment faire un safari, moi avec ta jambe meurtrie, toi avec ton ventre et les filles qui n'ont que cinq et trois ans ? Moi non, alors aux oubliettes l'Afrique. Océanie ?  
- Déjà ici j'ai constament des bouffées de chaleur, alors je n'imagine même pas ce que ça donnerait en Australie !**

L'un comme l'autre laissèrent échapper un soupir. Car pour le moment, ils étaient mal partis pour se mettre d'accord sur leur destination ! Caressant distraitement l'avant-bras de la médecin, House fit glisser sa bouche sur son omoplate, comme si cela pouvait les aider à avancer dans leur choix.

**- On a fait quatre continents sur cinq, il ne nous reste plus que l'Europe. Madrid ? **Proposa-t-il alors.  
**- Les filles préféreront sans doute aller à la mer, alors non. Jamais elles n'accepteront d'être traînées de musées en musées ou bien de visiter la ville. Quand elles auront grandis peut-être, mais pas maintenant. L'Italie ?  
- Trop de mafiosis et de séismes**, déclara-t-il aussitôt. **Et puis bonjour la carte de crédit si tu te décides à faire les magasins ! Londres ?  
- Les filles ne pourront pas se baigner, elles voudront faire de la Grande Roue, sans cesse voir les écureuils de Saint James Park, … Autant dire qu'elles vont nous faire courir partout. Allemagne ?  
- Trop d'Allemands.  
- Un peu maigre comme argument**, se moqua-t-elle alors.  
**- J'aime pas les Allemands, ils parlent bizarre**, ironisa-t-il aussitôt.  
**  
**Décidement, à chaque nouvelle proposition, l'autre trouvait un argument en sa défaveur. Autant dire qu'ils revenaient toujours sur leur point de départ.

**- Et pourquoi pas … **Commença-t-il.  
**- La France ! **Firent-ils d'une même voix, avant de se mettre à rire.

Eux qui avait délibérés encore et encore sur la destination, venaient enfin de trouver un terrain d'entente, et le plus drôle dans tout ça, au même moment ! Les grands esprits se rencontrent comme on dit, et ils ne faisaient pas exception à la règle …

**- Le Mont Saint-Michel puis la Côté d'Azur, ça te tente ? Une semaine dans chaque, comme ça on s'accorde un break tous ensemble deux semaines.  
- Marché conclus !**

Quelques clics, et les billets et chambres d'hôtel furent réservées. Le Mackbook retourna alors sur la table basse, tandis que les deux adultes retournaient dans la cuisine achever la corvée vaisselle.

Comme quoi, faire un choix n'est jamais simple …

* * *

_**Pre-holiday shopping  
**_Plus qu'une semaine, et enfin le grand jour du départ. Les filles ne tenaient déjà plus en place, impatiente de pouvoir aller avec leurs parents en vacances. Pour la première fois de leur vie, elles allaient quitter le pays, pour aller en Europe qui plus est ! Autant dire que chaque jour, dès le réveil, elles harcelaient leurs parents avec une question des plus agaçantes venue de la bouche d'un enfant lorsque vous l'entendez constamment "**_C'est quand qu'on y vaaaaaa ?"_**. Ce jour-là, après avoir pris un copieux petit déjeuner tout ensemble, House veilla à ce que Rachel s'habille convenablement tandis que sa compagne se chargeait de Madison. Puis, une fois toute la maisonnée prête, ils montèrent en voiture, direction le Supermaché. Car il allait être plus que nécessaire d'acheter les derniers préparatifs pour les deux semaines qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer en France.

Madi' dans le siège du Caddy, Rachel à côté de son père, ils commencèrent à parcourir les rangées. Mais déjà au bout de cinq minutes, l'aînée devint intenable. La jeune femme, la main sur le ventre, se mordillait la lèvre inférieure pour se contenir, espérant que tous les regards ne finiraient pas tous braquer sur sa famille.

**- Mummy, je veux les deuuuuuuux ! **S'exclama Rachel en agitant deux maillots de bain devant elle.  
**- Rach', tu en choisis un et ça suffira, tu en as déjà trois à la maison ! **Fit sa mère, les mans sur les hanches tandis que House se tenait à ses côtés, au contrôle du chariot pou soulager un peu sa jambe meurtie.  
**- Les deuuuuuuuux ! **Hurla-t-elle alors que ses yeux commençaient d'ores et déjà à s'embuer.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au plafond, avant de se tourner vers son compagnon pour qu'il l'aide. Mais le médecin était bien décidé à ne pas la sortir de là, c'était tellement jouissif de la voir ainsi !

**- Daddyyyyyyyy, ze veux çaaaaa moi ! **Enchaîna Madison en indiquant un kit contenant pelles, rateaux, et autre nécessaire de plage.  
**- Tu as déjà choisi le tien, alors c'est non. On va pas acheter tout le magasin non plus hein ! **Assura-t-il en fixant sa fille.

Il regretta de s'être moqué de sa compagne car à présent, il se retrouvait dans la même situation qu'elle, et il le savait bien, elle se vengerait en ne l'aidant pas non plus.

**- Mais c'est un Dora Daddyyyyyy !  
- Et toi t'as pris un Disney, c'est pareil, ça sert à la même chose !  
- Noooon, ze veux le Dora et le Disney !  
- Mummy, je veux les deuuuuuuuuuux maillots de bain !**

Et voilà, elles avaient tout gagné, tous les regards étaient rivés sur les deux médecins dont les filles piquaient en même temps une crise. Ils se regardèrent d'un air quasi-désespéré, et entremêlèrent leurs doigts pour se donner plus de courage.

**- Non, c'est non ! **S'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Les deux sœurs baissèrent la tête, abandonnant finalement la bataille. Car quand Papa ET Maman haussaient le ton ensemble, mieux valait couper court à la discussion.

**- On finit les courses, et en silence les filles ! **Rappela Lisa avant de prendre la main de la plus grande tandis qu'ils se remettaient en marche.

Décidément, les courses pré-vacances avec deux enfants, ce n'était pas de tout repos …

* * *

_**Luggage  
**_Les valises posées sur le lit double, à moitié pleine, le couple vérifiait ce qu'ils y avaient déjà glissé. Ils partaient le lendemain, d'assez bonne heure, alors autant dire que dans la maison, tous courraient à droite à gauche afin de valser entre les bagages et les armoires. La jeune femme se pressait plus que jamais, bien décidée à ne rien oublier. Et malgré ses cinq mois de grossesse, elle ne se ménageait aucunement, entre le téléphone collé à son oreille et retenue par son épaule afin de donner d'ultimes conseils à Wilson qui devait vérifier de temps à autre leur villa, et les vêtements qu'elle rangeait dans les valises. House lui même n'en revenait pas à quel point elle pouvait être une vraie pile électrique dans ces moments là.

**- Mummy, est-ce que Winny il peut venir avec nous ? Lamby il va être tout seul sinon … **Demanda Madison en faisant les yeux doux à sa mère.  
**- Bien sur ma puce qu'il peut venir !** Assura-t-elle en lui adressant un large sourire, après avoir raccroché le téléphone et reposé celui-ci sur la commode. **Mais tu feras bien attention à lui, il ne faut pas que tu le perdes là-bas hein !**

Toute contente, la petite s'éloigna, alors que sa grande sœur entrait à son tour dans la chambre, les bras chargés de Barbies.

**- Mummy, je les mets où ?  
- Non mais tu vas quand même pas amené tout ça Microbe ? **S'étouffa le Diagnosticien. **T'en as pas besoin d'autant !**

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire, sa main caressant son ventre bien rond.

**- Papa a raison mon ange, prends en quelques unes, mais les prendre toutes c'est inutile !**

Pendant ce temps, elle ne cessait d'empiler des vêtements dans leurs bagages. Il ouvrit des yeux comme des billes, étonné par la quantité d'affaires qu'elle était en train de prendre.

**- Hey hey mais Liz', pas besoin de prendre autant toi aussi hein, t'es bientôt limite pire que tes filles ! **Déclara-t-il en se glissant derrière elle.  
**- House, je ne prends que le stric nécessaire**, assura-t-elle aussitôt en embrassant doucement sa joue.  
**- Ca, c'est le stric nécessaire ? On part seulement deux semaines, j'imagine même pas si c'était deux mois ! **Ironisa-t-il.

Elle lui tira la langue, et essaya de fermer la première valise. Mais celle-ci résistait bien sur, car elle était déjà un peu trop pleine.

**- Aides moi à la fermer, j'y arrive pas et Alex recommence à me donner des coups de pied**, fit-elle en clignant des yeux pour l'amadouer.  
**- Je vous comprendrais jamais vous les femmes, toujours à vouloir tout prendre. Que ce soit toi, ou les filles. Bientôt on amenera la maison avec nous si on continue sur cette lancée ! Heureusement que le prochain est un petit gars hein, sinon bonjour l'investicement dans un camion pour tout transporter !**

Amusée, elle leva les yeux au ciel avant d'attraper un T-shirt qu'elle lui envoya à la figure. Il le rattrapa en plein vol, et lui fit un clin d'œil. Il le sentait déjà bien, ils allaient devoir payer le surplus à l'aéroport …


	3. French experience

_Comme promis et à la demande générale suite à la précédente série de drabbles de **"Our daily life is the precious secret we have"**, voici la série concernant ... LEURS VACANCES EN FRANCE :D J'espère donc que vous apprécierez cette nouvelle série composée, comme toujours, de 4 drabbles. Et pendant que j'y suis, désirez-vous que je poursuive cette série ou pas ? Si oui, n'hésitez d'ailleurs pas si vous avez des requêtes particulières que vous aimeriez voir développer, pourquoi pas ! Qui plus est, si vous désirez une suite, je pensais à quelque chose qui pourrait se situer en fin de grossesse voire accouchement de Lisa et naissance d'Alex, pourquoi pas ! Ne soyez pas timide, donnez votre avis, je ne vous croquerai pas, c'est promis ! [Sauf si j'ai très très faim, là ma promesse ne sera plus.]  
En ce qui concerne les reviews, merci encore pour votre soutien, vous n'imaginez pas même à quel point ça peut faire plaisir chaque fois qu'une nouvelle notification me prévient de l'arrivée d'une review. Je vous invite donc à poursuivre de la sorte ;D  
Oh et pendant que j'y pense, pour la petite histoire, je me suis moi même rendue au Mont Saint-Michel il y a maintenant deux ans de ça. Même pas deux mois avant la sortie de "Now what" sur les écrans américains et sur nos écrans de pc. Autant vous dire que ce jour-là, la cruche que je suis a manqué de tomber de sa chaise et de réveiller toute la maison avec son cri de surprise. Encore plus lorsque je m'étais imaginée qu'ils auraient pu tourner des scènes là-bas. Et je dois bien l'avouer, mais un peu plus et Madi', c'était moi au Mont (mis à part à l'abbaye où là par contre, j'ai continué mes conneries, mais si je vous racontais ça, vous vous demanderiez quel est mon âge mental x)). Bon okay, moi je n'ai pas deux ans mais j'en avais 15 et demi. [A part ça, tout va bien dans mon cerveau, moi et mes colocataires de cervelle nous nous portons à merveille ! :D] Je laisse libre cours à votre imagination à présent ! ;)  
Sur ce, bonne lecture, et on se retrouve très bientôt, c'est promis !  
See ya people ! _

* * *

_**French experience**_

_**The start of a 'French experience'.**_

Ils avaient débarqué à Londres quelques heures plus tôt, et rapidement embarqué dans le bateau qui devait les transporter de l'autre côté de la Manche. Les filles étaient plus excitées que jamais, tandis que leur mère caressait son ventre rond en admirant les vagues buter contre la coque du paquebot. House quant à lui, gardait un œil sur leur petite famille. Une fois les pieds sur la terre ferme, ils chargèrent leurs bagages dans le taxi qu'ils avaient réservé. Celui-ci les conduisit jusqu'au parking du fameux _Mont Saint-Michel_, où une navette les transporta jusqu'au Mont lui même. Rachel et Madison ne cessaient de pousser des cris d'émerveillements, tandis que les deux parents se souriaient largement. On les aida ensuite à déposer leurs valises dans leur hôtel, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire grogner le Diagnosticien. Il n'aimait pas qu'on les prenne en pitié sous prétexte que sa compagne était enceinte de six mois, qu'il était infirme et qu'ils avaient avec eux deux enfants. Mais là, il devait bien l'avouer, il ne pouvait pas dire non à cette aide, ils en avaient besoin.

Leur chambre était réellement sublime. Une suite dans l'hôtel le plus prestigieux de l'île, avec tout le luxe dont ils pouvaient désirer. Les filles se pressèrent de se jeter sur leurs lits, doudous en main. Le voyage les avait fatigué, et il fallait l'avouer, le décalage horaire n'avait pas été d'une grande aide pour elles. Lisa les aida à se dévêtir, sortit leurs pyjamas de leurs bagages et les aida à les enfiler avant de les installer sous les couvertures. Un baiser sur le front de chacune, et elle sortit de la chambre, rejoignant alors le salon. Là, elle prit place sur le bord du fauteuil où son compagnon s'était avachi, et reposa sa tête sur son épaule. Il enroula un bras autour d'elle, sa main s'échouant sur son ventre rond.

**- Les filles dorment déjà, et notre petit Alex se montre bien calme**, l'informa-t-elle. **A croire que la France leur fait déjà du bien !**

Il gloussa, et se saisit des lèvres de sa Douce avant de l'installer sur ses genoux. Depuis le siège, ils avaient une superbe vue sur la mer d'une part, et les grandes plaines sableuses qui entouraient l'îlot lorsque les eaux s'éloignaient au loin.

**- Tu te rends compte que ça va être notre première fois à l'étranger ? **S'enthousiasma-t-il en commençant à promener ses mains un peu partout sur le corps de sa chère et tendre.  
**- On a déjà voyagé ensemble House**, souffla-t-elle en se détendant peu à peu dans ses bras. **Ne serait-ce que pour assister à des conférences à l'étranger.**  
**- Je ne parlais pas de voyage … **Déclara-t-il en rendant ses caresses un peu plus entreprenantes.

Elle aurait du s'en douter, il parlait de sexe. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et mordiller les lèvres du médecin à peine furent-elles à sa portée. Il la fit s'allonger sur le canapé, et se positionna au dessus d'elle avant que ses mains ne glissent sous le débardeur qu'elle portait. Il chatouilla ensuite son nombril avec sa langue, conscient de l'effet que cela produirait en elle.

Il commençait à atteindre le bord de son short, titillant de sa langue le bas-ventre de sa compagne, sa main caressant la proéminence de son estomac, quand soudain des pleurs se firent entendre dans la chambre des filles. Lisa sourit alors, et se défit de l'étreinte de son amant avant de lui offrir un doux baiser. Elle disparut ensuite dans la pièce voisine, le laissant seul sur le divan et revint deux minutes plus tard, Madison dans ses bras malgré son gros ventre, pour se réinstaller à côté du médecin.

**- Elle s'est sentie perdue tout à coup, dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaît pas … **Expliqua-t-elle en berçant la petite tout contre elle.  
**- Ouais ben à cause d'elle, on vient de passer à côté d'une séance de jambes en l'air française ! **Bouda-t-il.  
**- Sois un peu patient, on a encore toute l'après-midi devant nous …**

Un petit clin d'œil, et voilà elle le tenait en laisse. Ah cette diablesse, même de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique et avec un ventre de femme enceinte de six mois, le rendait totalement fou. Cette expérience française risquait de lui plaire fortement …

* * *

_**Why don't we live here ?**_

Ils avaient décidé de visiter l'abbaye du Mont après un repas dans un restaurant typique. Excitées comme des puces, les filles sautillaient un peu partout, bien décidées à parcourir en long et en large les vieilles bâtisses. Cuddy ne cessait de les sermonner pour qu'elles leur tiennent la main et restent près d'eux mais pas moyen, Rachel et Madison n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête.

**- Alors là, ce sont bien **_**tes**_** filles** **House, elles n'écoutent rien, comme toi quand je te demande quelque chose, en particulier s'il s'agit de faire tes consultations ! **Ironisa-t-elle tandis qu'elle attrapait de justesse la main de Madi' qui s'apprêtait à disparaître au beau milieu d'une foule de touristes polonais.

Il grimaça, et s'appuya davantage sur sa canne tandis qu'il resserrait sa poigne sur la main de leur aînée pour s'assurer qu'elle ne leur échapperait pas elle-aussi.

Après une assez longue marche et une farandole d'escaliers qui mirent la jambe estropiée du Diagnosticien à rude épreuve, ils parvinrent au sommet de l'abbaye, depuis lequel la vue sur les environs était sublime. Cette fois-ci, les filles s'étaient calmées, et s'émerveillaient face à la beauté des lieux. Le médecin se plaça derrière sa compagne, encerclant sa taille de ses bras puissants avant de reposer sa tête sur son épaule. Elle sourit alors, et déposa un baiser sur son front.

**- Alors, tu m'en veux de t'avoir fait venir ici bien que ta jambe soit douloureuse ? **Demanda-t-elle, sa main caressant celle de son partenaire.  
**- Disons que ça valait le coup … **Murmura-t-il les yeux clos, profitant de l'air revigorant qui leur était offert.

Tout à coup, c'était comme s'il n'y avait plus qu'eux au sommet de l'abbaye. Ils se sentaient mieux que jamais, détendus. Loin du stress de Princeton et des soucis de l'hôpital, sans cas qui force House à passer du temps loin de sa compagne et de leur petite famille. Alors qu'ici, sur cette forteresse de plus de 900 ans, à des milliers de kilomètres de leur vie américaine, ils se retrouvaient enfin, et pouvaient profiter sereinement de leur premier séjour.

**- Maman, pourquoi on habiterait pas ici ? **Demanda Rachel le plus naturellement du monde.

Les deux médecins se sourirent mutuellement avant de se tourner vers leur aînée.

**- Rachel, tu imagines vraiment ta mère vivre sur l'île ? **Se moqua le Néphrologue en retenant sa Belle par la taille. **L'hôpital le plus proche n'est pas tout près, et son français laisse à désirer.  
- Et ton père ne pourrait plus aller voir les Monster Truck avec Wilson**, poursuivit l'Endocrinologue avec un large sourire. **Et il ne pourrait plus vous envoyer chez lui ou chez Tata Julia quand il a envie d'être seul avec Maman, quel dommage !**

Rachel hocha alors la tête, amusée. Après tout, même s'ils rigolaient, ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tort !

**- Mummyyyyyyyyyy ! **Hurla alors Madison, qui prenait subitement conscience qu'ils étaient relativement loin du sol.

La jeune femme s'empressa de prendre la fillette dans ses bras, la serrant tout contre elle.

**- Raison de plus pour qu'on ne vive pas ici**, ajouta Cuddy en caressant les cheveux ébènes de la plus jeune. **Madi' a le vertige, et les médecins sont assez éloignés. Hors de question avec Alex qui naîtra dans quelques mois.**

Rachel se tourna alors vers le panorama splendide offert par l'observatoire où ils se trouvaient, profitant de leurs dernières heures au Mont. Car comme Maman et Papa lui avaient dit un peu plus tôt, en fin de soirée ils prenaient l'avion direction le Sud de la France, pour de nouvelles expériences françaises !

* * *

_**Beach's memories.**_

Allongée sur le sable chaud, Lisa gardait un œil sur ses filles qui tentaient de construire un château de sable devant elle. Sa main se promenait sur son ventre rond, un large sourire resplendissant sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Elle sentit alors une silhouette se glisser derrière elle, et une tête se poser sur son épaule tandis que des mains puissantes s'enroulaient autour de sa taille.

**- C'est la France qui te rend aussi tendre Honey ? **Ironisa-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de son homme.  
**- Alors là, PAS DU TOUT ! **S'empressa-t-il de répondre comme si ces simples paroles suffiraient à mettre fin à sa réputation. **C'est juste que de dos, j'avais une fantastique vue sur ton cul, et que je me suis dit que si je mettais mes mains sur Patty et Selma devant tout le monde, tu n'apprécierais pas beaucoup ça …**

Elle se retourna, et lui donna un petit coup sur le torse avant de le pousser sur sa serviette. Il s'y allongea aussitôt de tout son long, et elle vint poser sa tête tout contre lui, puis noua sa main à la sienne.

**- Tu te souviens que la dernière fois où tu m'as amené sur une plage, une vraie plage je veux dire, ça date de la FAC ? **Dit-elle alors, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat qu'il rouvrit les yeux et les posa sur elle.  
**- Ça fait des années Cuddy, je croyais que tu avais oublié ce jour-là ! **Avoua-t-il en caressant l'avant-bras de sa Douce. **En plus à l'époque, j'étais persuadé que c'était le seul moyen pour que tu finisses dans mon lit. Jamais j'aurais cru que plus tard, tu deviendrais ma Boss tyrannique !**  
**- Tu n'es qu'un idiot House**, annonça-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sucré sur le torse musclé de son partenaire. **Et dire qu'à l'époque je m'étais jurée de ne jamais faire partie de tes trophées de chasse !**

Il se mit à rire, et leva les yeux au ciel, dissimulés sous ses lunettes de soleil.

**- Mais les temps ont changé, et ce n'est plus la Cuddy au corps parfaitement sculpté qui m'accompagne à présent, mais Lisa la baleine ! **Blagua-t-il en protégeant son visage.

Il le savait, elle allait se venger de ses paroles, c'était justement ce qu'il attendait. Comme une vingtaine d'années plus tôt, lorsqu'il l'avait amené dans l'état de New York où ils devaient se rendre à une conférence pour les étudiants en médecine et qu'il était parvenu à lui faire sécher un des débats. Comme ce jour-là où il lui avait fait découvrir une superbe plage, et où ils étaient restés un moment l'un contre l'autre, à regarder les vagues heurter le sable, avant d'aller y tremper leurs pieds. Comme ce jour-là où il l'avait aspergé entièrement, et qu'elle l'avait poussé dans l'eau pour lui faire payer son geste, puis qu'au final, ils avaient roulé dans le sable humide en riant de bon cœur.

Mais cette fois, lieu et époque étaient différents. A présent ils formaient une vraie famille. Mais comme bien des années plus tôt, il ne fut pas épargné, et elle lui jeta du sable sur le torse et dans son maillot, avant qu'il ne l'attrape et la fasse basculer sur lui en prêtant tout de même une grande attention à son ventre rond.

**- Qui aurait cru qu'on en arriverait au point où l'on en est maintenant … **Chuchota-t-il les yeux rivés sur leurs filles tout en la maintenant contre lui.

Elle acquiesça, plus rayonnante que jamais. Décidément, cette 'expérience française' était des plus enrichissantes pour eux, leur rappelant leur passé commun, ce qui peu à peu avait mené à ce qu'ils étaient à présent …

* * *

_**The end of the experience …**_

Les mains appuyées sur la rambarde du balcon de leur chambre d'hôtel, il fixait la ligne où se confondaient mer et horizon. Une légère brise chatouillait sa peau, et il finit par fermer les yeux pour en profiter au maximum. C'est alors que débarqua une petite silhouette, s'accrochant aux jambes de son père, réclamant qu'il la soulève. Il ne put lui résister, et la cala contre sa hanche gauche, avant de débarrasser son visage cristallin des mèches brunes qui le dissimulaient quelque peu.

**- Fais quoi Papa ? **Demanda l'enfant en serrant sa peluche tout contre elle.  
**- Papa profite de la vue**, répondit-il en montrant à la fillette un point au loin. **Parce que bientôt on va rentrer à la maison, et il va falloir tout préparer pour l'arrivée d'Alex.  
- Ventre Maman ?  
- Oui, il ne sera plus dans le ventre de Maman, tu pourras enfin le toucher, lui apprendre à faire des bêtises … Tout plein de choses comme ça, comme Rachel a fait lorsque tu es née !**

Madison se mit à sourire largement, sa petite main sur la joue rugueuse de son géniteur. Il serra le petit corps contre lui, humant son parfum acidulé. Bien que jamais il ne l'avouerait, il était fou de ses filles. D'autant plus que chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur la petite dernière ou bien qu'il écoutait leur aînée parler, il retrouvait une part de Cuddy en elle. Et puis cette nouvelle vie qui grandissait en elle, ce petit garçon qui sans aucun doute serait un parfait mélange d'eux deux … Il ne regrettait aucunement sa nouvelle vie, bien loin de celle tourmentée et dangereusement mortelle qu'il avait expérimenté durant des années. Sa nouvelle drogue, c'était sa famille, il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre.

Alors qu'il berçait la fillette tout contre lui, Lisa fit son apparition, et s'adossa non loin d'eux. Il lui adressa un sourire complice, avant de disparaître un instant, le temps de reposer Madison dans son lit, à côté de sa grande sœur déjà endormie. Puis, de retour sur la terrasse, il prit la main de Cuddy dans la sienne, l'attira vers la rambarde, et lui vola un baiser.

**- Et dire que dans quelques heures, on retourne dans le New Jersey … **Dit-elle, les yeux perdus dans le vague. **Ces vacances ont été les plus merveilleuses que j'ai jamais passé, merci House …**

Il embrassa doucement sa nuque, ses mains sur son ventre rond.

**- Depuis le temps, tu les méritais**, assura-t-il. **Et puis comme ça, tu auras pu profité de tes derniers instants de vraie tranquillité avant les préparatifs et l'arrivée d'Alex …**

Elle hocha simplement la tête, son esprit attiré par le bruit des vagues qui s'écrasent contre la terre. Un large sourire ornait ses lèvres, pendant qu'elle remarquait un détail de taille : si elle aimait tant la mer, c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle y retrouvait la même clarté, la même nuance que dans les yeux de House. Alors certes, c'était la fin de leur 'expérience française', mais elle n'avait qu'à regarder les yeux de son compagnon pour se souvenir de chaque instant, et de l'intense bonheur dans lequel elle s'épanouissait ...


End file.
